Love
by Kailynn Sanchez
Summary: Heartless Isabel, not so. Under all the make-up and mean-ness, she's actually pretty sensitive. Suckish summary, I know. *pouts*.
1. Chapter 1

POV: Grace

Red. A dusky, murky red was swirling all around me. Red and black and grey.

"Grace," a voice said.

_Where was that voice from? _I thought._ It seems so familiar._

"Grace."

Sam. Oh god, that was Sam's voice.

"Sam," I called out into the darkness. "Sam, where are you?"

"Grace."

I reached out, searching for something. I was searching for the dark hair, those yellow eyes, that strong, woodsy smell.

"Sam," I said as my fingers brushed something. Fur? I didn't know.

I pulled it close to my face. The smell. The smell of pine, definitely pine, and fresh rain was there.

My eyes opened, or at least I thought they did.

Instead of the deep red color, I was staring into white fur. God, Shelby.

* * *

I screamed and snapped awake.

"Grace, go back to bed," Isabel moaned. "It's not even seven yet."

I didn't. I just sat on the floor in my sleeping bag for forever. I didn't go back to sleep. I couldn't. I knew that Shelby would be there.

Instead, I just stayed awake for five hours, waiting for Isabel to come back to reality. God, that girl can sleep.

Sleeping over at Isabel's house only a week after Jack's death wasn't one of my best ideas, if I ever had any. It just brought back the horrid memories more.

Jack's blue fingers flashed through my mind. His pale face. The hazel eyes that would never be seen on a grey wolf ever again. Shit, why did he have to die? And why did he have to take Sam with him? It's not fair.

"How long have you been awake?" Isabel asked, still half asleep.

"A while," I answered.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked again, not liking my answer.

"A few hours."

"God, go back to sleep. You never sleep."

"I can't."

She didn't say anything for a while. "Do you think he's watching us?" she asked. "Jack?"

"Maybe." I looked around the room. I didn't really believe in ghosts, but it did get a little bit colder after Isabel mentioned it.

"He never knew," she said after another few minutes.

"Never knew what?"

But she didn't answer. She was asleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

**JUST GOT LINGER ON SUNDAY AND I ALREADY READ IT AND IT WAS *_AWESOME_*! reading it again just for fun!**

**disclaimer: don't own shiver or linger or forever or anything of the like. darn.**

* * *

POV: Isabel

Why? Why did Jack have to die? And at such a young age, too.

It's just not fair.

"Never knew what?" Grace asked.

I didn't answer her, because I had fallen asleep that quickly.

I dreamed about Jack – go figure. It's kind of natural to dream about someone after they're dead, right? I really don't know, but I dreamed about him.

"Isabel," he said to me. "Isabel."

"Jack! Jack!" I ran after his voice, wanting to hold him, and for him to hold me.

"Isabel." He just kept saying my name.

"Jack, where are you?" I called.

Then I saw his eyes, those beautiful hazel eyes. My fingers felt his crisp, dark, curly hair. "Jack." I closed my eyes and leaned into him for protection.

"Isabel, I love you."

I honestly didn't know what to say to that. I just held onto my brother's image tighter and didn't even _think_ about letting go of him.

"Jack… Jack, don't go."

"I won't."

In my dream, we were just there, holding each other. We weren't standing or sitting, we were just floating there.

"I'm sorry, Jack."

"For what?"

"I'm sorry I killed you. Grace just… she just wanted to give Sam the vaccine and I didn't like you as a wolf and… I'm sorry, Jack…"

"It's okay." His hands stroked my hair gently. "It's okay, Isabel."

"Jack…"

"Isabel." His voice started fading. Then, he was gone.

"Jack! I love you!"

I felt myself falling without his arms to hold me up. Just falling, getting closer to a ground that was still invisible to me.

I woke with a start, with tears on my cheeks. How did they get there?

Quickly, I looked around for Grace. She wasn't there, thank god. I wouldn't ever let even my brother see me cry.

The door handle rattled, and I instantly wiped away my tears with the back of my hand. It was just Grace, and no one horrible, like my mother.

"Finally, you're awake," Grace sighed and sat on the foot of my bed.

"Why? What time is it?"

"Almost noon."

"Really?" I squinted at the window with the shades still closed. It didn't seem light enough outside to be midday.

"Yeah. Um… your eyes are red."

Oh crap. "I'm tired," I said quickly. "They get like that when I'm tired."

"Oh. I get it."

I knew the real reason why they were red. They were red because I was crying, but I could tell that Grace knew that it was a lie. She was good at stuff like that.

"Isabel?"

"What?"

"Before you fell asleep again, you said that Jack never knew something."

"Oh, right. That."

"What didn't he know?"

I didn't answer right away. I just looked around the room like I didn't hear her.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: this chapter takes place **_**after **_**Sam comes back and **_**before **_**Linger ****starts. Just if you were wondering.)**

**

* * *

**

POV: Sam

Grace had called me and said to come to Isabel's house and pick the two of them up. Once I did that, we went right back to Beck's abandoned house. Which was where I just came from. Sometimes I wonder why she can't drive herself.

Isabel was asleep in the back seat – go figure. She looked like she didn't get a good sleep, and the drive from her house to Beck's was a good 20 or so minutes.

"Sam," Grace said, playing with my fingers. "Something's bothering Isabel."

"How can you tell?" I asked. "I mean, with her falling asleep instantly, her brother dead, her _looking_ dead, I couldn't tell anything was wrong."

"Don't be sarcastic with me. I'm serious."

"What do you think it is? Because she's not the type to let things really get under her skin."

"I think it might be about Jack."

"Why?" I looked back at the sleeping girl, but turned around again so I wouldn't crash into a deer like Grace did about a month or two ago.

"Early this morning she said that Jack didn't know something, and when I went into her room after I ate, her eyes were red. She said that it was just because she was tired, but I had heard her crying. I know it's about her brother."

"Well. Good evidence, Detective Brisbane."

_**

* * *

**_

A few minutes after we got to Beck's old house, I made some soup for Isabel. She looked like she hadn't eaten in days.

After I handed her the mug with steaming chicken and noodles in it, she just held it between her palms, devouring the warmth instead of the contents. She looked ghastly without any makeup on. I guess some girls wear it for a reason.

"Isabel, what's wrong?"Grace asked, sitting next to her. "You've been acting strange for the last few days."

"I miss my brother, okay?" she spat back fiercely. "Is that a crime?"

"You're just acting a little weird about it," I said as I sat down in a comfy armchair across from them.

I saw tears well up in her eyes, but she blinked them back. "Well, how am I _supposed_ to act? My parents have been grieving for months. I can't just suddenly act like I miss him one day. It'd seem too weird."

"You said that he didn't know something," Grace said. "What didn't he know?"

"I don't know why I'm telling you all this stuff. We aren't really even friends, anyway."

"What didn't he know?"

Isabel sighed and looked at the soup. "He didn't know that I really loved him. He was the one person that I could always turn to, and he would always listen. Not well, but he listened.

"He was the most important thing in the world to me."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
